


Come What May

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt celebrates Valentine's Day with his new boyfriend, Paul while Blaine is in Ohio preparing for Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

By mid-February, Kurt had been seeing Paul for almost a month.

Once he got over how different Paul was from his usual type he actually found himself growing fond of him for reasons beyond the physical. Oh, he was handsome, there was no question about that. But with his blond hair, tall frame and skin almost as pale as his, Paul was also nice. There was no other word for it. He was nice and right now, Kurt needed nice.

Kurt hadn’t told Paul the specifics, just that he was getting over a painful break up and he and his ex were trying to be friends. Paul didn’t press him for details, just smiled and commented how mature Kurt was. Kurt turned bright red and changed the subject.

It had been Paul’s idea to take things slowly and Kurt was truly grateful for that. Their physical relationship consisted of holding hands, shoulder nuzzles, cuddling when they watched a movie, and an occasional kiss on the cheek. They were affectionate, but nothing like he and Blaine had been.

February 13th found Kurt in Paul’s apartment, perched on a stool at his kitchen counter, sipping a glass of prosecco and feeling very grown up as he watched Paul make their early Valentine’s dinner. He and Rachel were headed to Lima the next morning for Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury’s wedding so he and Paul were celebrating early. Plus, Paul’s job as a sous chef at a restaurant made celebrating on big holidays impossible.

“Are you sure I can’t help?” Kurt asked, finger running lazily along the edge of his glass. Paul was slicing peppers into thin strips and tossing them expertly into a pan with simmering water.

“No, I’m good, gorgeous.” He winked at Kurt, offering him a strip of pepper. Kurt leaned forward, biting off a bit of the pepper. Paul’s eyes lingered on his mouth as it closed around it. “Besides, you’re pretty distracting as it is. I don’t think I’d ever live it down if the first meal I cook for you isn’t up to par.”

“I’m sure that it will be delicious,” Kurt soothed, taking another sip of his wine. Paul smiled that crooked grin that made Kurt feel like a baby penguin again. He was acutely aware that Paul was a grown man and he was still a bumbling teenager.

But Paul liked him for some reason and he didn’t understand why. He had been unbelievably patient with him, letting him set the pace of their relationship. Rachel told him to not question it and sow his wild oats. Kurt was not too inclined to listen to her.

“Okay, dinner is served!” Paul said proudly, twirling a spoon dipped in sauce over one plate then another. He placed a plate in front of Kurt and sat down beside him to eat.

The food was delicious. Paul had made pan seared sea scallops with a salad of blanched julienned vegetables. Each bite made Kurt moan loudly, uninhibited by the wine. He wasn’t used to drinking yet and was still a bit of a lightweight. After his second glass, he was babbling and resting his hand on Paul’s thigh, caressing his knee.

As he finished his final scallop, Kurt made a decision. He was watching Paul’s Adam’s Apple bob up and down while his sipped his wine and suddenly he didn’t want to wait anymore.

“Paul?” he asked shyly. Paul turned in his seat to look at him but before he could say anything, Kurt’s mouth was on his.

Paul tasted like lemon vinaigrette, wine and… cinnamon? His lips were smooth and soft but a bit too thin. Paul’s hands came to his neck holding him closer and deepening the kiss. Kurt almost fell off his stool as his mouth opened, desperate for… something. Paul’s tongue eagerly entered his mouth and—

Kurt pulled away for air, standing up from his seat.

“Wow, Kurt, that was—”

Kurt cut him off, kissing him again just to make sure. Paul’s hands came to his waist this time, gripping him tightly. Kurt pulled away and looked at his sage green eyes. He knew.

Paul moved towards him for another kiss but Kurt’s hand flew between them to his chest, stopping him.

“Is something wrong?” Paul asked breathless.

Kurt backed away, his head shaking. He mumbled, “I’m sorry, I can’t do this.”

Paul looked at him thoughtfully. “Still not over your ex?”

Kurt shook his head again. “No, I’m not. And I won’t ever be.”


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was pissed. 

Kurt and Rachel missed their flight that morning and wouldn't be able to get there in time for Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury's wedding or reception. Even though they weren't together anymore he missed Kurt desperately and ached for him.  Not that he could tell him that. Not with Paul in the picture. 

He wanted to be happy for Kurt but the evening he found out about Paul was spent sandwiched between Tina and Sam eating ice cream and watching When Harry Met Sally for the thousandth time since the break up. Blaine was ready to give up all hope for ever getting back together.  He was ready to give up being friends again.  As much as he wanted Kurt to be happy, he wasn't ready to for him to already to be happy with a new boyfriend. 

Last night during their final rehearsal he had to leave for a bit after singing 'Roxane' with Puck. He knew that Kurt was celebrating Valentine's Day that night with Paul and all he could think about was what was probably happening a thousand miles away.  Images of Kurt kissing him, touching him, his beautiful face looking up at him, coming for him invaded his mind and he was powerless to his own imagination. 

"Blaine?" Tina called. He was sitting on a bench in front of the reception venue shivering and fighting back tears. "You forgot your coat." 

She draped his coat over his shoulders and he mumbled his thanks. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting beside him. 

He gulped at the cold air. "Kurt's celebrating Valentine's with Paul tonight."

Tina nodded silently.  She slid an arm around him and rested her head against his. His sobs wracked through him, tears wetting his face. Tina said nothing, she just held him until Sugar stuck her head outside to call them in to run the finale. 

"Blaine," Tina said as they stood up.  "He still loves you, you know?"  

Blaine stopped and turned to face her.  "I know you're trying to help, Tina, but it's getting harder and harder to hold on to that."

And now, he stood on the stage at the reception in his tuxedo with Tina, getting ready to sing again.  He was supposed to sing it with Rachel but he'd rehearsed it with Tina so she was the obvious choice to fill in. She stood beside him, took his shaking hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. He glanced at her, adjusted his wireless microphone and she gave him a small, encouraging smile. 'It'll be okay,' he saw her mouth. He took a deep breath as the music began.  He spun her in a slow waltz around the stage for the intro just like they'd rehearsed. 

"Never knew I could feel like this," Blaine sang, voice shaking. "Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more.” He took another deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. “Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything?” His voice soared with the words as he continued, “Seasons may change winter to spring but I love you until end of time.” Couples crowded the dance floor, spinning awkwardly out of time to the music. Blaine was jealous of them. “Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day.” 

“Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.” He dipped Tina back, expecting her to be singing but it was a different, bright voice and it wasn’t until then that he noticed that she wasn’t wearing her microphone.

He was so stunned that he almost dropped her to the floor but he set her back on her feet, staring out into the crowd searching for it’s source. Tina almost shoved him off the stage, whispering, “Go find him.”

“Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,” they sang in harmony. Blaine rushed around the dance floor, going from couple to couple.

“It all revolves around you,” the gorgeous voice called out.

Blaine swallowed back his impending tears and continued, “And there's no mountain to high, no river to wide.” He almost panicked, nearly convinced that he was hallucinating his voice and the whole scene. “Sing out this song and I'll be there by you side.” He ran a winding path around the dining tables, still not seeing him. “Storm clouds may gather, storms may collide.” He spun around and looked back up to the stage. Tina was gone and in her place stood Kurt. “But I love you--”

Blaine made his way back to the stage slowly. He still wasn’t sure that this was real. “I love you.” Kurt smiled at him, eyes glistening. Blaine sighed, he had missed his smile.

As he reached the dance floor, the large crowd parted, almost pushing him towards Kurt. “Until the end of time.” 

He stood at the edge of the stage, staring up at Kurt’s angelic face. Was this real? He still couldn’t be sure. He felt two sets of strong hands lift him up and shove him back on to the stage. He glanced down and Puck and Mike were grinning up at him like a couple of kids on Christmas morning. 

He turned back to Kurt, nervously reaching for his hand. Kurt’s slipped easily into it. This was real. He wrapped his other arm around Kurt’s waist, needing him as close as possible. “Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day.”

Kurt rested his forehead against his and Blaine could have sworn that Kurt inhaled deeply. “Oh, come what may, come what may, I will love you, I will love you.”

Kurt’s leaned back, his hand cupping Blaine’s cheek as he breathed out the words, “Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.”

Blaine began to cry in earnest, so grateful that Kurt was actually there, in his arms, singing with him. “Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day.” 

The song came to an end and Blaine couldn’t help himself. He pulled Kurt into their first kiss in months. He didn’t care that there were hundreds of people watching them or that they were at someone else’s wedding. It didn’t matter. All that matter was that Kurt was in his arms and he was kissing him back.


End file.
